


Looping the Park

by Estirose



Category: FRAGILE さよなら月の廃墟 | Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seto's locket has been stolen, and he's gone through the place so many times trying to find the thief. But maybe his luck is changing, and maybe he'll get his locket back so that he can go on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looping the Park

**Author's Note:**

> I had a horrible time with this segment of the game, and it shows with Seto. At least now I've found Crow, and "if looks could kill" indeed!

He felt like he'd been running forever around the place. 

Seto had been through the area so many times looking for Crow and the locket that he wasn't sure what he'd been to and what he hadn't, except he'd apparently gone through everything. Found some memory items too, telling stories of people that he'd never meet.

The items made him sad, but he hung onto them, because they meant something to somebody once.

He got up from the fire one more time to circle around, try to find the thief that stole his locket. One more circuit. One more round of taunting. And then he'd come back.

And then he'd go back again, because he wasn't leaving without his locket. At least he had PF's screw. At least he hadn't lost that.

He missed PF, now more than ever. It would have felt good to have her near while he was chasing Crow around the place. But he didn't have a choice. She was gone now, and he was alone. Again. Except for the silver-haired girl and maddening Crow.

Looping back to the fire again, he found a note. Crow was by the merry-go-round. He was sure he'd seen it in the center portion.

Shifting things around, he stood up again and faced the stairs. This time, he would get his locket back.


End file.
